A buckle is a device used for releasably fastening two items together, with one item attached to the buckle and the other attached to a catch, such as a tongue. One style of conventional buckle is a push button buckle, used for example on seat belts and other applications which require a secure, releasable attachment. Such push button buckles releasably connect two ends of webbing to provide a secure, safe attachment that can be released by pushing a button on the buckle.
Description of Background Art. The following U.S. patents and Publications may describe relevant background art:
3,331,108 (Fisher)3,449,800 (Fisher)3,481,009 (Preston)3,494,007 (Dahms)3,708,838 (Gonzalez)4,642,857 (Ono)4,766,654 (Sugimoto)4,939,824 (Reed)6,665,913 (Kosh)4,092,767 (Narayan)20020112327 (Baloga)20050115031 (Tanaka)20050241123 (Willard)20070044284 (Fok)20090083955 (Smith)20090126170 (Guerra)